A Different Way of Looking At Things
by emoDlolita
Summary: SLASH! John/Alex and others. John is having second thoughts about joinging Magneto, as well as having a hard time with his sexuality. How will Alex react to all of this?


Author: Bethany M. Date: 7/17/2003 3:07 PM Rating: PG-13 Warnings: Adult content involving homosexuality and language. If this offend you, please read another story!!!! Notes: This story is a slash/yaoi/shounen-ai story set in the X-Men Evolution world. Some of the information in this fic are not exactly to the TV series. I changed some stuff to suit my needs. I hope you enjoy reading this. The pairings are going to change due to some plot twists so don't get hung up on certain pairs, because I cannot say for sure whether or not they will be the final pairings. Please stay tuned for the next few chapters  
  
A Different Way of Looking At Things  
  
Chapter 1: Coming Out  
  
"Ahhhhh...Ahhh" Alex held a hand up to his face to shield the book he was reading from his imminent sneeze. "CHHHOOOOO" the blonde teenager sniffled a little and proceeded to wipe his hand on his blue jean-clad thigh. "Icky, I must have caught something. Bleh." he sighed and looked down at his abdomen, which had unpleasantly started growling. "Food."  
He got up from his bed and opened his bedroom door, heading for the kitchen. He reached the swinging door and pushed it inwards.  
It had been four months since he had joined the Brotherhood of the (Not so) Evil Mutants. He had had a hard time choosing between Xavier School and Magneto's Brotherhood. But in the end, he had found the Brotherhood better suited him. The other members of the Brotherhood had been more than pleasant to him, including Pietro, Magneto's rather wordy son. It was hard being in the groups of mutants that opposed Xavier. Especially when his older brother Scott Summers was the leader of the "X- Men". 'Yea, Mr. I'm-so-Perfect Summers..." thought Alex harshly. Alex didn't hate his brother either, which made it even more confusing. While spending his whole life living up to Scott bugged him to all ends, he still loved his brother. After all, Scott was the only bother he had and he was a loving one at that.  
"Hmmm...Okay, beans, and oh, look, what's this? Ick... something that I think might have been bread... like what? A year ago? Talk about major chemistry." Alex knocked the cupboard shut and turned to the refrigerator for food. He pulled on the door of the fridge and poked his head inside, cold air washing over his delicate features.  
"Hey." a familiar voice said behind him.  
Alex pulled his head out of the fridge and looked up, turning around facing his friend John. John, a.k.a Pyro, had entered the kitchen, hands planted firmly in his pockets. John was tall and thin, his head possessing a forest of red hair. His voice dripped with a thick Australian accent and moved with incomprehensible grace. 'The grace only a gay man could possess..." Alex's thoughts trailed off. It was a well-known fact in the house of the Brotherhood that John was gay. He had come out about a month earlier in a rather violent way.  
  
***  
  
"And she was all cryin' and stuff." Lance Alvers had said. He made a pouty face and crossed his over his chest, replacing the frown with a grin.  
John sighed, rolling his eyes at Lance's apparent womanizing antics.  
  
Why any guy could act like that was beyond him. Were girls like trading cards to him? Was that all lance saw them as? John had never really been interested in girls. He wasn't quite sure why, he just wasn't satisfied with them. Sure, he had had a girlfriend; she just didn't make him happy.  
Of course Lance would have understood completely and supported his understanding with a comment such as "Well, of course you weren't satisfied, you didn't get laid!"  
It was on one such occasion that caused John to crack. Lance had been bragging to Remy about the third girl he had nailed in the past two weeks. The seismically inclined teenager had wrapped up his brag-fest with one of his "John not being fulfilled because..." comments.  
At that point, John had bolted out of his chair, face drawn in anger. "What the HELL is wrong with you? Goddammit!! Grow up already! Women are NOT playthings, and personally, you making those crack-ass comments about my sex-life aren't helping." John paused for a fresh breath of air, "OK, listen, I've never been interested in women, okay? Happy? Gooood! So now you know... I'm GAY! Get over yourself, Lance!"  
Lance looked rather taken aback. It took a few moments for John's words to sink in. "You're what?" he asked  
"Gay..." John trailed off, having suddenly lost all of the anger he had possessed before.  
"When? Why? How? I-I uhhhh, are you sure?"  
"Yes, Lance, got a problem?"  
"No, I mean, it's cool!" Lance still looked somewhat shocked, "You're not, like, going to go around getting crushes on me are you?" he asked, cocking and eyebrow.  
"Not after I've seen your deplorable habits, bad choice in women, and your total disrespect for your girlfriends.  
"OK, OK" Lance replied sheepishly, "It's cool then"  
  
***  
  
Alex had found out about John' sexuality later that same day, a month ago.  
'So... errr... are we okay?" John suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the two young mutants. Alex nodded and pulled out a can of beer from the sparsely packed fridge. He sat down across the table from John.  
Alex popped the metal ring on the top of the can and stared at it. The blonde couldn't help but think about John. He had no problem with homosexuality, he just was still not quite used to the fact that his best friend was gay.  
"Alex?" he was awoken from his reverie with a start. "You haven't said a word to me in ages Alex. Are you cool?" Again, Alex nodded, causing some of his thick blonde hair to fall in front of his brilliant blue eyes. He nervously began to twist the can between his hands as he continued to stare at the Budweiser label.  
"What's it like?" he suddenly asked.  
John was startled by the abruptness of the question. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, what's it like loving another. well you know, another guy?"  
The redhead's eyes widened and then closed as he sighed. He should have known. After announcing his sexual preferences to the entire Brotherhood, only Alex seemed to be affected. Remy was proud of him for coming out, Freddy and Peter didn't particularly care one way or the other, Todd just accepted it, and Pietro kind of giggled and left the room. John should have known Alex would bring up the subject.  
"Well." he began, getting up from his chair and moving to the other side of the table. His long legs, neatly covered in shiny red leather, moved languidly to stand in front of Alex. He bent down, hands grasping at the arm rests on the chair the blonde mutant was sitting in. His head hung down between his shoulder blades, red hair hiding his yellow tinted eyes. "It's like this."  
John had raised his head slightly, moving it ever so slowly forward. Alex's eyes widened. 'Oh. my. god, is he going to-' his thoughts were lost as he felt a comforting warmth on his own lips. A deep crimson blush crept across his face as realization struck. 'He's kissing me.' John deepened the kiss, moving his lips gently on Alex's, the latter's eyes widened even more if possible, when he felt John's tongue caress his lower lip. 'This is. I can't. I can't push him away.'  
Alex had moved his hands to grasp at John's shoulders, he tried desperately to push the fire controller away from him, but he couldn't muster the strength to. Alex finally returned the kiss. But as soon as he started to kiss John back, the other had pulled away, standing up and stepping a few feet backwards.  
Alex's head suddenly began to swim with unanswerable questions. 'Alex, isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you secretly wish for his love? Was it even love? I don't understand'  
"John.I-I" Alex started, holding a finger up to his slightly bruised lips.  
"Just don't say anything." And with that he turned from Alex and began to make his way to the peeling, white kitchen door.  
"WAIT!" Alex blurted out, "Don't-Don't go. not yet."  
John stopped, his hand already pressed flat against the door. "Why?" Alex continued, "I don't understand. why did you.?"  
"I was just answering your question. It wasn't supposed to mean anything." John was surprised at the sudden change in his voice. It was no longer warm and kind, it now held a hollow, cold feeling in it.  
"Wha?"  
"That's what it feels like. It's uncertain. You're not sure whether or not your feelings will be returned. You're not sure if you can ever find someone to love, and when you do, you can't say for certain whether or not it's going to last! That's what it's like!" John's voice grew in intensity with each word.  
Alex fell silent. He had long since stood up and was standing before John, hands wringing in front of his chest. "I was just showing you how uncertain my love can be. The way I love is not the same as Lance's love. He doesn't care. I do. I don't want to be involved. Besides. who could love a person like me?" John paused for a moment and looked into Alex's blue eyes. "Could you love me? The world is going to change soon. Magneto is going to be stopped. I'm not so sure I'm on the right side anymore. Xavier's dreams seem much more attainable to me.  
Alex didn't really know where this conversation was going. One moment John had been ranting about love, and the next he was rambling on about the over controversial concept of human/mutant relations. Alex was just getting more and more confused.  
"John, the world is always changing. Alex took a few tentative steps toward John. Silence fell once again. John sniffed and pushed the door open. It swung back and forth a few times and Alex found himself once again alone and hungry.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
E-mail me cc at elrohir_chan@hotmail.com! I hope that you liked the first chapter! 


End file.
